The Fix it
by CaribbeanTrinidadian
Summary: She had just gotten her life together, then she died. She has a saving people thing complex. OC is reborn in Harry Potter. A plot-hole type fix it fanfic.


THE FIX IT

Chapter 1- Realistically speaking

.

Maria Elise Renalie dos Santos de Aveiro was eccentric. Up until high school, Maria had been the nerdy girl, she was a short 5'2 lanky teenager of age 14. She lived on an island off the coast of Madrid. When she turned 16, puberty hit her hard. She shot up to 5'8, gained curves where there was none, her mousy black hair lightened to chocolate brown and her skin finally cleared.

Did that really happen?

No. 

Maria had a hormone imbalance ever since she could remember, her face broke out so much, she tried every type of solution to curve her acne problems. Then her cousin suggested she try birth control, after six different types of prescriptions, she got the right one that didn't cause her to stop getting her period, it didn't make her feel depressed and the urge to cry all the time and it actually worked to keep her hormones under control.

Maria did grow a few inches but the only reason she started gaining curves is because she started playing volleyball, her coach recommended a strict workout and diet plan when she noticed her player's metabolism was a bit higher than normal. Maria went from eating three meals a day to working out everyday after school, doing drills for volleyball and eating five to six times a day.

It wasn't a miracle of genes like she had prayed for, it was simply an active lifestyle.

When she was twelve she could remember her parents officially filing for divorce, but up until that point she had lived with her dad, brother, aunt, uncle, grandma and cousins.

She had felt awkward as a girl but she read.

In reading, she could be lost in different worlds each time.

She preferred books to people but some of her best friends that she met, would always pull her back into the real world, that is how she got into sports.

She still loved books, she read them all, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Lord of the Flies, Ready Player One, Tuck Everlasting and many more.

She lost count on how many books she read over the years.

Fast forward to eleven years later, Maria had graduated with her Masters degree in Cultural Studies with a minor in world history and she enjoyed being a part-time lecturer at the mainland University.

Life is funny, you could plan out how you would prefer your life to be and how you would prefer to die, but you could never live to see eighteen and you could bleed out from a gun shot wound instead of dying peacefully in your sleep.

Maria always loved her students, they made her want to get up in the morning. She enjoyed teaching and passing on all that she knew.

When one of Maria's students Franka started showing up with bruises that she discreetly tried to hide with sweaters and concealer, Maria noticed.

Maria noticed because she volunteered at a woman's shelter every weekend, she saw homeless teenagers, teenager mothers, homeless veterans and every kind of woman who had gone through life without support. She taught history and English classes as well as reading and writing for those who wanted to learn.

Maria had pulled Franka aside and to her alarm, realized that Franka's uncle had been hiting her whenever he got into the bottle. While Franka was only twenty- one , a few years younger than Maria, she was also Maria's star student.

Franka did confide in Maria, but Maria's feelings of responsibility, of being a teacher and woman, made her go to the nearest police station and make a police report.

Franka's uncle who happened to have contacts in the police station, found out about it. They told the uncle, and he got Maria's address.

When she came home the following night, the uncle, Ramone lay in wait in Maria's bedroom.

Maria had come from the ferry, exhausted after a long day of lectures. The ride to the mainland only took fourty-five minutes but for Maria, it felt like hours.

She shrugged off her tan coat and heels at the door, and then headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water which she chugged, grabbed a strawberry and munched on it as she headed to her bedroom.

She just wanted to take off her bra and lounge around in her underwear.

She didn't see the glint of the knife, but she left it as it pierced her stomache.

In her shock, Maria couldn't scream, she only whimpered as Ramone stabbed her repeatedly in the stomache. He grinned, leaving her to bleed out.

Maria wasn't a religious person, her family was catholic but she preferred Hinduism, Buddhism, even Wiccan.

She prayed with her last breathe, to God, to any God that would listen to her plea.

'_Give me another chance please, it can't end like this.'_

Her green eyes glazed over as she took her last breathe.

In another world, Maria would be reborn Viola Jane Granger.

In another world, Viola would be born on July 29 , 1980. Exactly ten months from Hermione.

In the world of witches, wizards and magic, Maria would be given her chance as Viola to save as much people as she possibly could.


End file.
